1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
For the liquid crystal display (LCD) applied with an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a plane to line switching (PLS) mode, it is important to effectively remove static electricity to prevent damage to an element due to the static electricity. This is because this mode of liquid crystal display (LCD) is formed with all electrodes for driving liquid crystal on one substrate among generally two substrates. As such, it is difficult to obtain a path to remove the static electricity compared with other modes of liquid crystal display (LCD).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.